yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
A Promising Future
is the eleventh chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary :Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Takashima Yuna will be referred to as Takashima and Yuki Yuna will be Yuna.'' Normal Mode The others are shocked when Tamako suddenly vanishes after activating the Hero System's new feature. Hinata and Mito arrive and explain the new function: Kagamibune, a teleportation feature that can be used when both the destination and departure areas are liberated and a Miko is present at the time of departure. Suddenly, they receive a call from Tamako, who tells the others that she is in Ehime. Hinata explains the new feature to her, and the other Anno Domini heroes go to retrieve her since she is near enemy territory. When the girls arrive in Ehime, Wakaba gets the sense that they are being watched... Back at the club room, the others are delighted to have Tamako back. Hinata tells everyone that according to the latest oracle, the next area to be liberated will be Ehime. Mito adds that since mikos can use Kagamibune too, she could accompany them to Ehime. The other heroes decide against it, however, since it would be too dangerous, and insist that they should be able to use Kagamibune if Togo is present since she has miko abilities. When the girls enter the Jukai, they encounter Vertexes that they have never seen before. Gin attempts to attack one, but discovers that these Vertexes have the ability to self-destruct when a hero gets too close. During the fight, Sonocchi gets the sense that someone is watching them, but Gin tells her that she is probably imagining things. Meanwhile, the other heroes realize that the self-destructing Vertexes will continue to respawn endlessly unless the "boss" Vertex is killed. The heroes defeat the boss Vertex, but are surprised when the Jukai does not disappear. They then receive a call from Hinata and Mito, who inform them that the Vertex who controls the is about to show itself. The boss Vertex appears following a giant earthquake, but the heroes are able to defeat it and win the first battle for Ehime. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure in the distance observes the fight, and chuckles to herself at how excited she is that the heroes "will be up against" her. Hard Mode: Teach Me How to Cook During afternoon snacktime, Togo makes botamochi and serves some to both Yuna and Takashima, making Chikage jealous. Inubouzaki Fu notices Chikage brooding in the hallway and offers to teach her how to cook. First, Fu gives Chikage a pretest to see if she can prepare something as simple as udon, but Chikage overcooks the noodles. Then, Itsuki enters the room and asks if she can also learn how to cook, and Fu obliges. Once Chikage prepares a bowl of kake udon, Takashima tastes it and is amazed at its deliciousness. Once Itsuki is finished preparing her udon, which somehow formed purple broth, the others taste it and find that it is still quite delicious. Navigation Category:Scenario